


Cartas desde ultramar

by skymoon



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Amy y Murdock decidieron que esa despedida no sería el final. Y que el mundo no es lo suficientemente grande como para romper la familia.





	Cartas desde ultramar

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y la serie de A-Team no me pertenecen y no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos.

CAPÍTULO 1

 

YAKARTA-LOS ÁNGELES

 

_Yakarta, 15 de noviembre de 1984_

 

_Querido Hunter;_

 

_Me hace gracia pensar que soy de las pocas personas que conocen tu nombre real; Hunter Mardsen, oculto bajo el pseudónimo por el que todos se dirigen a ti. Me gustan los dos. Pero como tu mismo me dijiste mejor usar el primero si queríamos seguir sabiendo el uno del otro sin levantar sospechas._

 

_Y soy una chica de palabra._

 

_Por dónde empezar. Lo lógico sería preguntar cómo os va, cómo estáis. Algunos rumores llegan hasta aquí por medio de esporádicos teletipos. Me tranquiliza saber que seguís dando guerra. En favor de aquellos que no tienen fuerza para luchar por sí mismos. Fénix dirá que no pero estáis hechos unos románticos, (tienes permiso para decirle que le echo mucho de menos). Hunter, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de haber formado parte de vuestra historia. Aunque haya sido durante apenas un año y medio._

 

_El caso es que a la recepción de estas palabras deseo que os encontréis bien de salud. Que ninguno esté pasando por algún momento malo y que, en la medida de lo posible, seáis felices._

 

_Y ahora la gran e inesperada noticia. Porque bueno, aunque suene sorprendente, ahora sé que realmente no me fui por voluntad propia. La oferta de la corresponsalía no ha sido más que una treta para separarme de vosotros. Para dejarme a la deriva en tierra de nadie sin más armas que mi voluntad y coraje. Dos cosas que gracias a vosotros aprendí que tenía más que de sobra._

 

_No sabrás de qué te estoy hablando. Es fácil. Yakarta fue la forma que tuvo el ejército de evitar que siguierais teniendo buena prensa. Si me eliminaban a mi de la ecuación ya no tendriais tantas portadas ni estaríais empezando a ser un ejemplo que el ciudadano de a pie estaría aprendiendo a seguir._

 

_Me pagaron el billete de avión hasta aquí. Es el único lujo que se permitieron conmigo. Una vez en este lugar, en este culo del mundo, no había oferta de trabajo, habían congelado mis cuentas y me encontré sin un lugar en el que estar, sin nada que llevarme a la boca y con poca capacidad de reacción. Pero tener poca capacidad para reaccionar significaba que alguna había. Así que recorrí los primeros días todas las redacciones de los periódicos locales, todas las emisoras de radio y televisión. Soy periodista, reportera. Es lo que sé hacer. Es para lo que nací. Y como diría uno de los héroes de los comic que lees, Lobezno, “soy la mejor en lo que hago”. O procuro serlo._

 

_No quiero que te preocupes. Con vosotros aprendí a sacar petróleo de donde parece que no hay nada. Mi primer contacto con un periodista local me hizo ver que la única solución que tenía era convertirme en freelance y eso es lo que soy ahora. Voy a labrarme una reputación en una de las áreas más convulsas del mundo. Ser freelance es peligroso pero es lo único que me queda. Ser mi jefe, vender mi trabajo y pelear por ir donde estén las noticias más relevantes y que más calado tengan. Y contarlas de la mejor manera posible para que las compren y pueda dar voz a los que no son oídos. Esa es mi meta ahora mismo._

 

_Esta dirección es provisional, Hunter. Pronto te haré llegar la de mi localización definitiva. Cuando la consiga. Mañana salgo hacia Birmania con un colega para intentar informar sobre este país al que parece que el mundo ha olvidado._

 

_Mi padre fue reportero en la II Guerra Mundial, ya te lo comenté, y fue él quien me puso mi primera cámara en las manos y quién me regaló mi primer cuaderno para apuntar “la vida que pasaba delante de mis ojos”. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer aquí, en esta esquina del mundo a la que me han desterrado._

 

_No lo veo como un castigo. Lo veo como una oportunidad. Como también diría mi madre, “tropezar y no caer es adelantar dos pasos”. Yo adelantaré los que me dejen pero sin rendirme jamás._

 

_Por cierto, antes de acabar. Quiero que te quede clara una cosa._

 

_Volveré con vosotros. Volveré a casa. No sé cuándo ni de qué manera, pero lo haré._

 

_Y una última cosa; Os quise, os quiero y os querré siempre. Os llevo en el corazón._

 

_Tuya siempre, Amy._

 

_P.D.; Manteneros con vida._

  



End file.
